1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid regulating means and more particularly to pressure responsive fluid regulating valves and assemblies.
2. Prior Art
Various types of valves and assemblies are currently used to regulate and balance the flow of fluids in response to changes in pressure and/or temperature. Such valves and assemblies are common in hot and cold water regulating systems, for example, in shower stall assemblies, lavatory basins, etc. However, most such assemblies are very complicated and expensive and/or readily wear or corrode because of a number of moving parts. Moreover, they are wasteful in that both the hot and cold water lines run through their metallic valve housing so that in some instances the hot and cold water become undesirably mixed, even when the system is not activated, and in most instances suffer substantial indirect, if not direct, heat exchange and thus heat loss by dilution and dissipation. In view of the high cost of energy and the shortage thereof, it would be desirable if an improved, inexpensive, durable automatic self-regulating valve and valve assembly could be provided which could eliminate or minimize wasteful heat exchange and which could be used with various types of fluids at varying pressure and temperatures.